


Soul Mates.

by cuddlepuss



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, MCR - Fandom, Mikey Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, Pete Wentz - Fandom, ray toro - Fandom
Genre: Accidental meeting, Angelic Warning, College, Instant Attraction, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Angel appears to Mikey telling him of an upcoming event, it happens that self same day, but the warning goes unheeded. What will the warning's happening mean for Mikey?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Mates.

Wings of shimmering silver – white, shot through with pastel blues and greens, stood tall and proud behind the handsome stranger. His eyes were of sparkling cinnamon brown, his hair a wild halo of corkscrewing chocolate curls. His expression one of wisdom and inner strength, lighting up his features with a radiance almost too brilliant to look at.

Giving a gentle hand gesture, he indicated for the young man to get to his feet. _”Walk with me”_ he said in his mellow, calm voice. The young man, Mikey, rose and walked with the stranger, his hand rising halfway to the strangers wings before falling to his side again as a thought occurred to him. 

_”Don’t be afraid, I mean you no harm.”_ said that same gentle voice, then, changing fractionally as he noticed Mikey’s abandoned move toward his wings, _”You can see my wings? Un-foreseen that is, and interesting.”_ Mikey, nodding, wondered what this …..Angel…. wanted with him. 

The angel, introducing himself as Ray, spoke of an important role Mikey was soon to play in the life of his brother, and an as yet unmet man. This event would be painful for Mikey as he would be the first to meet the young man, and would himself be attracted to him, but it was destiny that the young man would be the soul mate of Mikey’s brother, Gerard. Mikey would meet his own soul mate at a later date. Having said that, he disappeared.

Later that day, as Mikey was walking through the corridors of his college, he was knocked to the ground by someone cannoning into his back, his face hitting the floor with such force two of his teeth went straight through his lower lip and out the other side. As he lay there, breathless and stunned, the person who had knocked him over was gracelessly scrabbling to get off of him and help him up as others stood around laughing.

Cautiously sitting up, Mikey, blood streaming down his chin and cascading over his jaw, looked, wide eyed, at his ambusher. This young man was beautiful! Smooth, baby soft skin stretched over classical bones creating a face as flawless as a bone china doll. Of small stature, he made up for it with a wicked gleam in eyes the colour of frosted hazelnuts, hair of inky black on top, crested over scarlet sides and tattoos adorned the pale olive skin of his neck on either side, more ink covering his hands and arms, silver glistened in his lip, nose and ears.

Blushing under the intensity of Mikey’s stare, the young man, Frank, scrabbled to gather their belongings then, gently taking Mikey’s arm, led him to the college nurse for treatment on his split lip. Chattering nervously all the way, Frank was telling Mikey more about himself than he normally told anyone, never mind a stranger, even if that stranger was gorgeous. 

Having been to the nurse, who advised soft foods and cool drinks, for a couple of days, they went to the refectory for a milkshake and salad while getting to know one another better, and Frank explaining how he came to cannon into Mikey in the first place. Finding they had a lot in common, they agreed to meet up after classes had finished for the day.

That evening, they got together again, and, to their mutual surprise, discovered that, not only did they have a lot in common, they agreed on most things too. The fact that they both found the other attractive seemed to make the meeting a perfect happening. The angel’s warning was lost to the back of Mikey’s mind as his interest in Frank rose higher and higher. Come half term they were inseparable, and Frank had been delighted to accept an invite to stay with Mikey’s family for the break. That’s when the angel’s message was forcibly brought back to mind.

One look was enough to make it apparent that Mikey had been fooling himself in believing that Frank might not have been the ‘soul mate’ for Gerard that the angel had spoken of, despite it all, he’d still let himself fall for him. Now, heart sore, but understanding, he passed Frank over to Gerard with a stiffened lip and an attitude of pained acceptance, hiding his despair. 

Over the week of the holiday, Frank and Gerard were practically joined at the hip, where one was, that’s where the other wanted to be. So much so, that Frank moved from Mikey’s room to Gerard’s, just to avoid the separation overnight. How would they cope during the college term? 

During the term, Frank was constantly texting Gerard, or talking to him on the phone or by skype, while Mikey got gradually more miserable, depression taking hold, un-noticed by Frank in his exciting new relationship with Gerard. It was only when one of his friends, Bob, asked what was up with Mikey that Frank even realised that anything was amiss.

When he did, he took a good look, and was horrified by what he saw. Mikey’s pale skin was chalky white, his usually slender frame now thin to the point of skinny, his cheeks sunken and eyes hollowed in. In short, Mikey was a physical wreck. His usually poker face now showing more of a pained grimace than a blank look even. Frank, now worried, called Gerard to ask what he should do.

Gerard, hearing the worry in Frank’s voice, made the trip to see his brother and boyfriend, to see what, if anything, he and Frank could do to arrest the downward spiral of Mikey’s self-esteem. It pained him when he saw what his brother now looked like, blaming himself for it, having taken Frank from him.

The angel re-appeared to Mikey a short while later, offering comfort and advising that it would soon be his turn to find his soul mate, his one true love. Mikey, with a sad smile, just nodded wistfully, and returned to his studies. Ray, with a gentle smile, disappeared in a shaft of light.  
A few days later, a Saturday, Frank and Mikey were meeting up with Gerard in the town for coffee and to browse the comic and music stores, when Gerard turned up with a friend. The friend, Pete, was almost as tall as Mikey, while being slightly older and a little more sturdily built. Pete was a good looking man in his own right, though as different as night from day to Frank. A grin lit his face when Gerard introduced his brother and Frank, Pete immediately reaching for Mikey’s hand to shake it in greeting, a look of sincere interest in his beautiful cocoa coloured eyes.

Mikey, eying him through his lashes, smiled slightly, thinking that Gerard had certainly kept this friend quiet long enough. Frank, delighted to see a pale blush on Mikey’s milky white cheeks, suggested they all go have lunch together and get to know one another some more, Mikey nodded slightly, Pete and Gerard gave pleased agreement. 

During that afternoon, Mikey discovered Pete, like he, played bass, and liked many of the same bands and music types that he did. They also had similar taste in clothes and make-up. Pete was starting to gain a foothold in Mikey’s affections by the time the day was over. Getting back to their frat house, Frank and Mikey talked about the day, and their opinions of Pete and Gerard’s ‘suddenly’ deciding to ask him along.

Over the coming weeks, as the Christmas break drew closer, Mikey and Pete grew closer, as did Frank and Gerard. By New Year, they were established as two couples, and by the following summer, both couples were engaged. Mikey and Frank dropped out of college to be closer to their partners. Gerard and Frank married at Halloween, Frank’s birthday, Mikey and Pete the following New Year. 

Two happier couples have never been seen.


End file.
